


Over a Cup of Cocoa

by aimeejessica



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Christmas Special, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimeejessica/pseuds/aimeejessica
Summary: A little drabble about Patrick and Shelagh interacting. Not really with words.Set during S2 Christmas Special because I am an absolute sucker the that episode. Sorry not sorry.
Relationships: Bernadette | Shelagh Turner & Patrick Turner, Bernadette | Shelagh Turner/Patrick Turner
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Over a Cup of Cocoa

  
  


From his position in the kitchen, he stared through the hatch at his wife-to-be and drank in the image of her on his sofa. Her legs bare and tucked sideways under her, honeyed hair falling loosely to frame her face, golden glow of the fire reflecting off her pale skin and his pyjama top; she was drowning in its size, the sleeves rolled several times to settle at her wrists and the length protecting her modesty.

He felt hopelessly attracted to her in that moment, wanting to savour this image of her for the rest of his days. She was pure and innocent, and as she sat there amongst her own thoughts, he couldn't help but become even more enamoured by her.

"Here," he had left the kitchen, a mug of hot cocoa in each hand. He offered her one of the mugs, pulling her out of her thoughts, and melted as she gave him a warm smile, graciously accepting the profferance.

"Thank you," her voice was quiet in reply, her accent almost masked in the softness of her tone.

Untucking her legs, and settling her bare feet on the worn carpet underfoot, she created space for him. Greed was her motive; wanting him to be as close to her as physically allowable in their circumstances. He took the cue, settling next to her, allowing his upper arm to brush against hers as he settled back into the cushions.

His gaze on her, he held his mug up, encouraging a silent toast to them. She met his mug, a grin on her face, understanding completely as they each took their first sip of the warm beverage.

He turned his attention to the fireplace, watching the inferno blazing through the stacked logs and the flames lick at the bricked sides. That was something he loved about his relationship with Shelagh; it had started as shy glances across rooms and slowly evolved through short verbal interactions and the biggest gestures had been almost completely wordless; a silent understanding.

"What are you thinking about?" Her eyes had been fixated on him since he had taken position next to her. She studied his face; his hair was scruffy, the little mop of a fringe hanging over his brow, the lines on his face defined by the shadows cast by the fire and a peacefulness reflected in his eyes.

Blinking away his thoughts, he turned to his fiancée, smiling warmly at her. "You," he confessed. "Us." There was no shame in admitting it, and he watched as she mirrored his own smile.

Taking another sip from her mug, she leaned to rest her head against his shoulder, snuggling as deep as she could when she felt his lips pressed a sweet kiss to the top of her head.

"What are you thinking about?" It was his turn to ask.

She sighed in contentment. Truth be told, she wasn't thinking about anything in particular; she was savouring the small moments shared between them so she could enjoy them in future. Taking a quick glance at her left palm, she smiled at the memory of one of their very first moments.

"Nothing much," she offered; it wasn't teasing or coy.

"Indulge me," his lips kissed against the top of her head again.

She exhaled a silent giggle through her nose, nuzzling further into his shoulder. "I wasn't thinking about anything in particular, although I am now," pulling back from him, she turned her body to face him, tucking a leg under her body and leaving one firmly on the floor. "I was enjoying this moment, trying to remember every little detail," her cheeks blushed under her sudden shyness of her innermost thoughts. "And then I thought about something else,"

She stretched to her side, placing her mug on the coffee table; she repeated the movements with his own mug.

She faced her left palm upwards, letting the back of her hand settle on her knee. "Give me your hand," it wasn't a demand, with her free hand she led his to the upturned one.

She watched his face as he watched their limbs join; his bigger hand completely encompassing her smaller, softer one. As their palms kissed, he realised her palm wasn't completely soft, a small section was rough with the lines of a scar.

He let the pad of his thumb rub small circles over the marred flesh before scooping up her hand. His eyes looked over the white marks, remembering how she had obtained the injury. He dipped his head, placing a chaste kiss on the skin, as he had done many months prior.

"That's what I was thinking about," she blushed as his eyes returned to hers. "That was the moment I knew,"

"You knew what?" He knew exactly what, but he wanted to hear it from her lips. 

She glanced down at their hands, his still cupping hers. "That I knew there was nothing I could do except to beg for His forgiveness," she sighed at her past life. It seemed like an age ago now, when in reality it had been less than a year ago. "I couldn't deny my feelings any longer. I had fallen helplessly in love with you,"

He smiled sadly. Understanding the decision to leave the order had not been made lightly, and the changes she had to make, and still was making, were taking their toll on her. 

"I don't regret it - leaving the order," she told him, her eyes searching his face as she noted the sadness. "It has been a challenge to adjust, but its been made easier with you at my side,"

His smile seemed truly happy now, her words reaffirming him. "'Til death do us part?" He gave her a wink.

"'Till death do us part," she confirmed.

She offered no resistance as he pulled her into a loving embrace, pressing a firm kiss to her forehead. "In case I hadn't told you, I love you Shelagh,"

She smiled, using a hand to turn his face so she could capture his lips with her own. "I'm sure I'd remember if you had," Now she was playing coy. "I love you too, Patrick,"

**-end**

**Author's Note:**

> Heh.  
> As I said, I'm a suckered for this episode. Im a suckered for her wearing his PJ shirt.  
> Just a little drabble that kinda came out.  
> Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
